How to Make a House a Home
by Missyprissy1014
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are forced to marry but grow together anyways. AU Catching Fire one shot.


Peeta figured this was the best time to do it. She should be out in the woods. She spent hours there every day, so he was surprised when he heard her call his name and proceed up his stairs when she realized he wasn't downstairs. He quickly exited the master bedroom but wasn't able to shut the double doors when his eyes met hers. He thought she looked beautiful but then again he always thought that. Her hair was in her typical braid and she wore hunting clothes the color of the forest. He tried to gather himself and did his best to pretend like he wasn't hiding something, but he was.

"Hey Katniss, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out in the woods?" Peeta asked. A look of hurt flashed across her face before she quickly covered it up.

"I wasn't having any luck today so I thought I'd see what you were up too. I've got a while before Prim gets out of school. If you're busy I can go." She had already started to make her way towards the stairs.

"No, I'm not busy, just surprised is all," he said as he reached for her hand to pull her back.

"What were you doing? I heard some banging when I walked in," she asked.

"I..ah..I didn't want to tell you until it was ready, but since you're here…"

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll just let you get back to it." He was desperate to make her stay, she rarely came over like this as it was.

"Katniss, just stop. I was making something for you."

"For me?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes, let me show you." He took her hand and led her into the master bedroom to show her paintings on the wall that looked so life like they could be confused as pictures taken by a camera. There were two already on the wall, a katniss plant, the other primroses. Leaning against the walls she assumed they would be hung on was a painting of a lily and another of dandelions.

"Peeta, these are beautiful," she said as her fingers outlined the katniss plant from which she was named. The leaves were in a perfect arrow shape.

"I guess your parents knew what they were doing when they named you."

"I guess so. Funny how that worked out."

"I just thought you'd like to see these in your bedroom, you know, after the Capitol wedding. I want you to be comfortable here and have a place for your own."

"Peeta, that's sweet. It's the sweetest thing anyone's every done for me, well, besides you throwing me the bread that day."

"I wouldn't consider _throwing_ bread at you as sweet. I should have just walked out into the rain and given it you."

"It was sweet," she said while resting her hands on his arms and giving him a simple kiss on the cheek. "I guess that could be considered our toasting."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you know, the bread was so toasted it was burnt. You gave it to me and I ate it. It's not a traditional toasting but it's as close as we'll get since we're being forced to marry in the Capitol."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said and swallowed so hard his adam 's apple bobbed. This wasn't the way he wanted it, but it was the way he was going to get it. The girl of his dreams marrying him against her will.

"Can I help you hang the rest up?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be great."

They finishing hanging the paintings but she wasn't ready to leave his company, so she told him about the plant book. She asked him to help her add drawings and he happily obliged, enjoying the feeling of being useful to her. He carried his supplies over to her house and they began to work in a peaceful silence.

At one point, he could feel her intense stare on him, so much so that his face began to redden. When he couldn't take it anymore he looked up at her and she jumped knowing she'd been caught.

"What are you staring at?" He asked while playfully tugging on her braid. She swatted his hand and he had an ounce of hope that they were flirting, but didn't know if she took it that way.

"Nothing," she shook her head as if to rid herself of a thought. "I, uh, think you drew that petal wrong."

"What? Which one?" he asked seriously, studying his drawing.

"I'm just playing. Perfect Peeta can do nothing wrong," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, did I do this right? I mean it's so hard for me to scowl but since you're so perfect at it..."

"Shut up," she elbowed his side. He felt bold and it felt right so he grabbed her elbow to pull her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat then she licked her lips while eyeing his. He moved his face closer to hers, slowly as if to give her time to pull away if she needed, but she didn't. She closed her eyes and it was his turn to lick his lips, once and only once, because that was all the time he had when Prim came rushing through the door, throwing her school bag on the floor. They jumped apart instantly and pretended to get back to work.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Prim said bashfully. "Continue doing whatever it is engaged people do. Don't mind me. I'm just going to grab a snack, then go upstairs to do my homework. It must be nice to not have any homework to do. I've got tons tonight," Prim prattled on, trying to make things less awkward.

Peeta looked over at Katniss who was busy writing the next plant description. He tugged her braid one more time as a way of telling her everything was ok. She paused to look up at him from under her eyelashes, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. They continued their work with no more kissing attempts.

* * *

Their Capitol wedding was long and rehearsed and everything it shouldn't have been, but what choice did they have. They played into the show and put their best face forward. Peeta was a gentleman, not expecting anything from her. They decided to sleep in the same bed that night, just in case someone should check on them, but nothing else happened.

When they got home a few days later, they unpacked Katniss' things together. Peeta blushed when he found a bag packed with her under garments, leaving her to finish that bag, but not before stopping to look and see which draw she placed them in. The teenage boy in him reveled in the idea that Katniss Everdeen's underwear could be found in the top draw, but then he chided himself and called himself silly for thinking such as thing about the girl who was now his wife.

They cooked together and cleaned the dishes before playing a card game in front of the fire place. When it was time to go to bed, they walked up the stairs together, and when they got to the top, Peeta gave Katniss and kiss on her hand and retreated to his room at the opposite end of the hallway. They both turned around at the last minute before closing their doors as if to see if the other one was truly going to bed and gave each other one last smile. When Katniss was inside her room, she leaned against the door frame, letting out a breath, feeling red and shy but not knowing why. This was Peeta! They'd shared a dozen kisses before. Why did it all of a sudden feel so different?

She changed into a soft cotton pajama tank with matching shorts and climbed into the ginormous bed. It was comfy enough and vaguely smelled like Peeta. He obviously used this bed for months before deciding to use the guest room and give this one to Katniss. She eyed the painting of the dandelions on the wall next to her bed and rubbed her hand where Peeta had kissed her over and over again before finally falling to sleep.

She awoke in a fit of screams, thrashing back and forth. Having no idea where she was, she screamed the first thought that came to her mind, Peeta. He was there within seconds to comfort and hold her and she reached for his face, placing soft kissing in and around his mouth.

"Katniss, it's ok," he tried to soothe her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're lips, and they were cut off, and the blood, and my hand, it was gone, and Snow, he just wanted to punish us for being happy, and I just can't," she blurted out all at once. He tightened his grip around her, hating that she was in so much pain, never wanting her to feel this way.

"It's ok now, it was just a dream."

"Will you stay with me?" she pleaded.

"Always," he said gently. "Let me just get my shirt and pants."

"No! Don't leave me," she said into his chest, only now realizing he was only dressed in his boxer briefs, obviously darting out of his room without bothering to throw clothes on. That didn't matter to her in the moment. She just needed the comfort of him. He crawled into bed next to her and held her back against his chest. He gave her a kiss on top of her head and rubbed her hair until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

After their first week together, they decided it was silly to try and sleep in separate rooms. They clearly slept better together so why even try and pretend. They would eventually end up together anyways after one of them had a bad dream so why not just start out together. That's what she told herself in her head anyways.

He moved his tooth brush into the adjoining bathroom and only after Katniss insisted it was ok, did he resume sleeping in his boxers. He'd always slept with clothes on while on the train but Katniss didn't want him uncomfortable and once she became insistent, it was hard to tell her no. The widow was also kept open as per Peeta's request. This was their way of making this place their home.

"Peeta?" Katniss called out one night when their heads had just hit the pillows. "I left my ring downstairs in the kitchen. I took it off while I was cleaning the rabbits." She said in a panic. She knew she was being silly but she just imagined Haymitch's pet geese breaking into the house and ransacking the kitchen and losing the ring. It was just her band, but it meant something to her. She never wore the elaborate ring Effie insisted Peeta buy, but since Peeta somewhat knew Katniss' taste, he opted to buy the large diamond while also buying a plain matching band.

"I'll go get it for you, don't worry," Peeta said as he began to make his way downstairs. She could hear his loud steps and him cuss after running into something in the dark. She laughed because it was so Peeta. He returned and slipped the band on her finger, squeezing her hand when he was done. She smiled and said thank you before snuggling up to him by placing her head on his chest. She let her ring finger run against the edge of the space where his stomach ended and his leg began right at the top of his boxers. She had no idea what muscle it was, but she knew Peeta had it, and she now knew it was the perfect fit for the ridge of her band.

* * *

Their kisses became deeper and longer and more intense. It wasn't just about comfort anymore, it was about wanting the other person and losing themselves in each other. The way they kissed in the cave was nothing like this nor did it compare to the soft pecks on the tour. Maybe it was the lack of clothing they both wore but they found themselves anxiously awaiting bed time each night so they could kiss, which led to touching, with then led to more.

They were both so inexperienced and shy but that was ok because they had each other to figure it out. It took a week for him to be brave enough to touch her, but when he did they both thought it was the best feeling in the world, that is until he used his tongue on her, they figured it didn't get any better than this, but they both knew it did, they only had to take that next step.

The ache between her legs where he was destined to fit begged to be filled by his cock. He was terrified of hurting her, so much so that he could only push into her so far and once he'd hit her barrier he'd stop. She begged for him to keep going but he just couldn't bear the thought of hurting her and despite what she would say, he knew he would.

He was surprised by the amount of force she used to flip him over on her back, underestimating the strength she had in her legs. She mounted him and placed the tip of him at her entrance before falling forward and sinking on top of him. It hurt but not unbearably so. She rested her head on his chest so he couldn't see her face and bit her cheeks to hold back the tears.

"What now?" she asked without looking up at him. He let out a laugh, not because he thought it was funny, but their situation in general just amused him. He made note to never tell anyone how Katniss had to take her own virginity.

He then wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back, being careful to not separate himself from her. "Now we move," he told her.

"Together?" she asked

"Together," as they began working to find a rhythm. He would push into her slow and she would meet his thrust. He tried going faster, then even faster, and instead of asking him to stop she'd moan for him to continue. He reached between their legs and teased her sensitive nub until things became so intense that she had trouble breathing and her whole body quaked with pleasure. He let out a few more thrusts before spilling himself inside of her and collapsing on top of her body. She idly ran her hand on the back of his arm while he placed his hand on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. When they both calmed their breathing he asked her the question that had been plaguing his mind for so long.

"You love me? Real or not real?" Peeta asked.

"Real," she said.


End file.
